Como una mujer
by Chia Moon
Summary: Videl se siente insegura de parecer un chico. Gohan no piensa lo mismo.


Otro más.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **DB pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Que yo no le perdone lo que ha hecho con Gohan es otro tema.

**Resumen: **Videl se siente insegura de parecer un chico. Gohan no piensa lo mismo.

* * *

**Como una mujer**

—&—

Ahuecó su mano y acarició la redonda forma en esta. Suave, con el peso justo y la forma perfecta. Su pulgar se movió por encima de la suave carne hasta la rugosa protuberancia del pezón.

Sintió los delgados dedos en su cabello, jugar con ellos distraídamente y acariciarle la cabeza. Videl suspiraba y no era por las nuevas caricias que esperaba que despertaran una vez más su cuerpo.

Bajó los ojos hasta los suyos y ve que mira a cualquier otra parte de la habitación, lejos de él.

Desciende su mano hasta dejarla sobre su vientre, intrigado.

—¿Ocurre algo?

¿Acaso no había sido tan placentero para ella como para él? Al fin y al cabo, muchos de los ensayos realizados aseguraban que la mujer no tendía a disfrutar del todo del sexo y solía guardarse demasiado secretos. No era raro que se le escapara algo, despistado como la vida misma que era él.

Aunque hasta ahora se había considerado bastante diestro en eso, si Videl no le corregía o guiaba jamás podría hacerla feliz al completo. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo era cosa de dos.

—Gohan.

—¿Hum?

Videl le dio algunas vueltas más antes de responder. ¿Estaría buscando la forma de no herir sus sentimientos, quizás? Haber pasado mucho tiempo con su madre y bulma teniendo ciertas charlas le había ayudado a comprender lo cuidadosas que solían ser las mujeres con ese tipo de cosas, claro que por aquel entonces no lo entendía del todo y cuando preguntaba, ambas mujeres terminaban echándolo de la habitación.

—¿Te sientes bien estando conmigo? —cuestionó finalmente ella.

Gohan se apoyó en el codo para poder verla mejor sin poder ocultar su rostro de asombro.

—¿Qué? —masculló. ¿La cosa no iba de ella?—. ¿Cómo que si me siento bien?

Miró de reojo la papelera donde había tirado el último preservativo. Algo avergonzado, volvió a mirarla.

—Creo que es obvio, Videl.

Ella se volvió bruscamente, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

—¿No te parezco poco femenina?

—¿Feme…? ¿Qué? —exclamó.

Videl asintió lentamente.

—Tuve una charla el otro día con Erasa. No podía creerse que estuviéramos saliendo juntos. Más bien, ella esperaba que tú encontraras a una chica menos masculina, más femenina, con curvas y vestidos y escotes pronunciados.

Videl suspiró y se apartó para sentarse. La sábana resbaló de su vientre hasta sus caderas, quedándose ahí en una invitación muy sugerente.

Gohan no podía ver otra cosa que una mujer que le encantaba en muchos aspectos. Además, sin quererlo, también tenía ese temperamento que, al parecer, encantaba a los Saiyans de su familia.

Ella llevó una mano hasta su cabello corto, jugando con uno de sus cortos mechones.

—Parezco un chico.

—¿En qué parte? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos—. No sé cómo te verán los demás, pero yo te veo como lo que eres.

Videl le miró, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Como una mujer. Siempre ha sido así. En ningún momento he pensando que fueras un chico, ni cuando te conocí. He sido muy consciente de ello.

Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, mirando al techo. Si hacía memoria, recordaba cómo había ido enamorándose poco a poco, cómo ella se había metido en su vida sin quererlo y al final, era impensable sacarla.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro —afirmó mirándola.

Vide se deslizó hasta quedar acoplada a su costado. Con su mano sobre su pecho y descendiendo hasta su vientre.

Gohan siguió sus gestos con la mirada y tuvo que mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Videl no se veía con sus propios ojos en esos momentos. Recostada contra él, con su pecho apretándose y marcándose contra sus costillas. El aliento acariciando su piel y la forma en que su mano, más elegante, más delgada, surcaba un camino que empezaba a torturarle. Sus cortos cabellos le permitían ver mejor su rostro, la forma en que se sonrojaba, cómo sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

La forma en que su boca se abría mientras bajaba más, surcando a la deriva hasta su entrepierna, era demoledora.

A Videl le encantaba mantener el control, sentirse deseada y a la vez, desear. Y esas cosas tan suyas, le encantaban.

Fuera del sexo, repentinamente, había cambiado los pantalones de deporte por vestidos más ajustados, sin olvidar su propia esencia y a Gohan le había parecido bien por ella, porque si ella misma no se quería, tampoco sería jamás de verse nunca como él la veía. Como la deseaba.

Cómo la amaba como mujer.

**Fin**

**9 de febrero del 2020**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
